Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004)
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It is the seventh title in the Grand Theft Auto series. It was initally released for the PlayStation 2 on October 26, 2004 in North America. Voice Over Actors *Carl "CJ" Johnson - Chris Bellard aka Young Maylay *Sean "Sweet" Johnson - Faizon Love *Kendl Johnson - Yo Yo *Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris - Clifton Powell *Lance "Ryder" Wilson - MC Eiht *OG Loc - Jas Anderson *Mark "B Dup" Wayne - The Game *Barry "Big Bear" Thorne - Big Boy *Emmet - Eugene Jeter Jr *Madd Dogg - Ice T *Cesar Vialpando - Clifton Collins, Jr. *Officer Tenpenny - Samuel L. Jackson *Officer Pulaski - Chris Penn *Officer Hernandez - Armando Riesco *Catalina - Cynthia Farrell *The Truth - Peter Fonda *Jizzy B - Charlie Murphy *T-Bone - Kid Frost *Mike Toreno - James Woods *Woozie - James Yaegashi *Su Xi Mu (Suzie) - Richard Chang *Ran Fa Li (Farlie) - Hunter Platin *Zero - David Cross *Kent Paul - Danny Dyer *Maccer - Shaun Ryder *Ken Rosenberg - Bill Fitchner *Salvatore Leone - Frank Vincent *Maria - Debi Mazar *Johnny Sindacco - Casey Seimaszko *Jimmy Silverman - Gary Yudman *Bettina - Noelle Sadler *Jethro - John Zurhellen *Dwaine - Navid Khonsari *Millie Perkins - Orfeh *Barbara Schternvart - Danielle Lee Greaves *Denise Robinson - Heather Alicia Sims *Michelle Cannes - Vanessa Aspillaga *Helena Wankstein - Bijou Phillips *Katie Khan - China Chow *KDST DJ - Axl Rose *Modern Hip Hop DJ - Julio G *Classic Hip Hop DJ - Chuck D *Grove Street Families Gang - Solo, A da Business, Vincent Lomax, Gregory Johnson, Ricky Harris *Ballas Gang - Donnie Anderson, Michael Ralph, Ricky Harris, Darreck Burns, Derrick Edmond 'Pedestrian VO Talent' *Adam G *Adam Sietz *Adrian Guzman (aka Transcend) *Aldis Hodge *Alexandra Ortiz *Alexis Camins *Alice Liu *Alonzo Williams *Andrea Kessler *Angelo Perez *Anna Curtis *Anouchka Benson *Antonio Charity *Asa Sommers *Ben Wang *Benjamin Davis *Bigg Giant *Bill Buell *Billy Griffith *Brad Abrell *Cara Cooper *Carlos Carrasco *Carolyn Lawson *Casey Seimaszko *Catherine Kung *Chad Doreck *Charlene Carabeo *Chris Lucas *Chris Tardio *Columbus Short *CS Lee *Daniel Larlham *Daniel Lee *Daniel Venegas *Daniel Whitner *David Lopez *David Shatraw *David Shih *Dawn Jamieson *Dennis Ostermaier *Derek Basco *Don Nahaku *Donna Cross *Duane Shepard *Ed Seamon *Edwin Hodge *Evelyn Page *Frank Nitty *Frank Sims *Fred Berman *Gary Yudman *Geoffrey Arend *Gil Silverbird *Gisele Richardson *Gordana Rashovich *Gustavo Rex *Hanson Tse *Holly Lewis *Hoon Lee *Horacio Romero *Isabella Donato *Ivelka Reyes *Jack Luceno *Jackson Loo *Jameel Vega *James Kennedy *Jamil Smith *Janora McDuffie *Jason Alan Smith *Jayson Gladstone *Jeff Gurner *Jerry Diner *Jesse Perez *Jessica Lugo *Jesus Flores (aka Oppose Da Silence) *Jinn S. Kim *Joe Abbate *Joe Holt *John Zurhellen *Jordi Caballero *Jordin Ruderman *Jose Martinez *Julie J. Hafner *Kathy Rossetter *Ken Foree *Kenn Michael *Kenneth Choi *Kevin Mambo *Kinley Doucette *Lance Williams *Lee Rosen *Lee Wong *Lenny Grossi *Leonardo Tejeda *Lloyd Floyd *Lou Martini, Jr. *Mamie-Louise Anderson *Marchand Odette *Marcus Ho *Marina Pincus *Mark Casella *Matt Eyde *Matthew Ballard *Melania Hall *Mella Fazzoli *Messeret Stroman *Michael Cullen *Michael Goz *Michael Winslow *Mike Smith *Mikka Orenstein *Millicent Cho *Monique Lea *Mr. Ko-Bra *Natalie Belcon *Nick Bosco *Nika Futterman *Nina Siemaszko *Noelle Sadler *Oliver Wyman *Omar Scroggins *Pat Nesbitt *Paul Cicero *Paul McCarthy Boyington *Paymon Bahadoran *Philip Cruise *Phillip Jeanmarie *Raynor Scheine *Rick Negron *Rocco Sisto *Rodd Houston *Rodrick Covington *Ron Foster *Ron Nakahara *Russell Koplin *Ruth Livier *Ruth Zhang *Sam Reich *Sami Sargent *Sanford Santacroce *Sara Tanaka *Sarah Sido *Shawn Curran *Sonya Walger *Stacey Newman *Stanton Sarjeant *Steve Cirbus *Stevie Ray Dallimore *Sue Jean Kim *Susan Spano *Ted Koch *Tom Sminkey *Tony Romero *Toru Ohno *Toy Connor *Tyler Bunch *Ursula Abbott *Valyn Hall *Vanese Smith *Vernee Watson Johnson *Victor Lirio *Victor Verhaeghe *Vincenetta Gunn *Wai Ching Ho *Wass Stevens *Wilhelm Lewis *Xavier Cadeau *Daniel Einzig *Chris Carro *Ryan Rayhill *Anthony Carvalho *Phil Poli *Carmelo Gaeta *Gregg Sanderson *Elizabeth Satterwhite *Franceska Clemens *Oswald Greene *Rich Rosado *Kerry Shaw *Ethan Abeles *Richard Huie Category:Video Games Category:2004 Video Games